Act III: Episode 18: A Fire Rebellion Christmas/Transcript
Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Bulk and Skull Fluttershy(Equestria Girls) *Theta Agent Washington Lavernius Tucker Shining Armor Princess Cadance Dexter Grif Dick Simmons The Heavy Ellis Sarge Villains Doc/O'Malley Lopez the Heavy (clone) Transcript "A Fire Rebellion Christmas" Sergeant James 'Mustang" McCracken Vahalla UNSC Outpost 17-A Team Blood Gulch December 24, 2013 Mustang: (Narration) Well, after six months of hardships and near death experiences, it all finally pays off! The Sim Troopers were allowed back to Vahalla, and are finally settled in. Shining Armor is visiting there and had given his position of Captain of Celestia's Royal Guard to Wash because he has to take care of the Crystal Empire, and Sarge and the Reds are making holiday plans. Ah yes, Christmas. The best time of the year next to the Superbowl! (In Oakfield) Fluttershy: Is there anything else going on there? Mustang: Well, we'll just have to watch the video Simmons gave us. (Theta appears) Fluttershy: Well, let's see it. Theta: Yeah. Let's. (Back in Vahalla) Simmons: Hey there, Mustang. Grif and I decided to make this video to wish you a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Grif: '''Of course everything's becoming more screwed up now-a-days. '''Simmons: Now we understand that you've been through a lot the past month, and that you need your rest from the cruel and wrongful throngs of the Multi-Universe. Grif: EVERYBODY. Sarge: Shut up, Private Grif!! You're ruining the holiday moment, dirt bag!!! Simmons: '''I'm sure that Fluttershy is taking really good care of you as you did her. So Grif and I will sign off with us saying: Have a Very Merry... '''Ellis: (Interrupting) OH MY GOD! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!! Heavy: '''Yes! '''Grif: DAMMIT YOU PRICKS!!!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!! (Sarge blasts Grif with a Spartan Laser) Grif: Bleh! Sarge: You see Mustang, Grif is too full of mass to understand that the interruption there was ACTUALLY APART OF THE DAMN VIDEO!!!!! (Sarge throws a Frag at Grif) Grif: Ow!! Sarge: Shut up, Dirt bag! Simmons: '''Have a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! (Meanwhile at Blue Base. Wash is working on Shining Armor's... armor.) '''Tucker: Come on, Wash. Why aren't we going to that holiday party in the Crystal Empire? Wash: Because we have stuff to do. Tucker: Says you. Michigan's going over there and he says that he's inviting us. (Wash puts down his wrench and stands up.) Wash: What?! Tucker: Yeah. Mich is going. So why aren't you? Wash: '''Because Agent Michigan is supposed to be in Canterlot! As the Lead Captain of Luna's Royal Guard, he needs to do as Princess Luna sees fit!! Same as me!! '''Tucker: Well, Shining Armor says it was okay. Shining Armor: Yes I did!! Wash: Well Shining Armor decided to marry a Princess of a high rank, now having to tend to her kingdom with her, so it's up to me to lead Celestia's Guards! Tucker: So can I go? Wash: '''No!! '''Tucker: Why not?! Wash: 'Cause Princess Celestia wants us to stay here and secure the area until the threat level from the Nightmare Forces and the Forerunners lead by the Didact is completely gone! Tucker: This is fucking stupid! No one has attacked us since we united Church with the Purge! Wash: Then don't complain to me, complain to Princess Celestia! Tucker: Alright then, I will! Wash: Alright. Enjoy your time in Everfree. Tucker: Shit! Never mind. Wash: That's what I thought. Good boy, Tucker. Tucker: (Sigh of relief) Wash: Hey! Tucker: '''Whoa! Nothing. '''Wash: Where's my Sodering Iron? Tucker: I haven't seen it. Shining Armor: Neither have I Wash: What about Caboose or the Reds? Shining Armor: I didn't see the Reds with it earlier. I'll go ask Caboose. (Shining Armor goes to find Caboose. Meanwhile in another location, Bulk and Skull are seen with Wash's sodering iron, trying to figure out how it works.) Bulk: (Trying to figure out the sodering iron.) Skull... SKULL! (Skull walks up to Bulk, Bulk hands the iron to Skull.) Skull: What do you want me to do with this?! Bulk: Figure out what that thing is!! Skull: Could it be some alien weapon? Bulk: Don't ask me! (The scene speeds to a nearby location.) O'Malley: After I end this absurd holiday, I will destroy everyone's happiness, and the Multi-Universe will be MINE!!!! Lopez: Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan? Navidad de acero? Ha no ya que se vieron frustrados por la propia obra del autor intelectual? (So what's your plan? Steal Christmas? Hasn't that already been thwarted by the mastermind's own doing?) O'Malley: Of course it has, you idiot!! I'm not planning to do that!! Lopez: Por supuesto que no es. (Of course it isn't.) Doc: I remember this one time Spike had gotten Rarity something last year. I can't remember what it was, though. O'Malley: SHUT UP! (Back at Bulk and Skull's location.) Bulk: Have you figured that thing out yet?! Skull: (just shakes his head) (All of a sudden, a Rocket Launcher is pointed at Skull's head.) O'Malley: Congratulations! You are my first hostages!! Mwahahahaha!! (Bulk and Skull start screaming.) O'Malley: Stop screaming, you idiots!!! (Meanwhile back at Valhalla) Wash: This would go a lot smoother if I had my soddering iron!! Tucker: Why are you looking at me when you say that?! (Flashback to the Ship Crash on Chorus) UNSC Soldier: And the Galactic Positioning System would be able to inform Command of our location within seconds of a mayday, so even if the ship were to crash, rescue would be practically immediate. Isn't that rad? Tucker: Yeah nerd stuff. (Cut back to the present) Tucker: Let's not bring Space Pirates into this. Wash: Right. (Shining Armor returns) Shining Armor: Caboose doesn't have it. Wash: Dammit! Then who does?! (Wash's scanner goes off) Scanner: Attention UNSC Units on this channel, we have a report of a perp holding two civies hostage. I need all units in the area to respond. Wash: We'll have to deal with the soddering iron later. Right now, duty calls. (Meanwhile, back at O'Malley's location) O'Malley: Mwahahahaha!!! You fools are too foolish to understand what kind of trouble you are in! Bulk: Skull, you should've gotten that thing figured out! Skull: Yeah! I should've gotten.... what? Doc: Oh that thing? That's just a UNSC Issued Soddering Iron. Bulk: A what? O'Malley: Shut up!!! First, I will hold you ransom for 1 million yuans! Then, I will kill you! Then I will go on to destroy Christmas! And the entire Multi-Universe will be mine!!! Hahahahahaha!!! So prepare for an oblivion, FOR WHICH THERE IS NO PREPARATION!! Mwhahahaha!!! (Bulk and Skull screams) O'Malley: Shut up!! (Wash, Tucker, Shining Armor, and Cadance bust through the ceiling.) Tucker: Surprise, O'Malley!! O'Malley: YOU FOOLS!! (Shining Armor and Princess Cadance use their magic to free Bulk and Skull, then the latters run off to the side.) O'Malley: No! My hostages!! (Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are charging their magic, but then O'Malley goes through the roof, with his plan resulting in failure.) Tucker: That was quick. Princess Cadance: He's still out there. But we'll get him. (Wash sees his soddering iron being held by Skull) Wash: IS THAT MY SODDERING IRON?!!!!!! Shining Armor: Oookay! Who wants to go with me to meet with Michigan at the get together? Tucker and Cadance: Me! Wash: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL MICH TO GO BACK TO CANTERLOT TO RESUME HIS DUTIES?!!! Shining Armor: '''He's fine, Wash!! '''TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:The Search for Rarity Category:The Search for Rarity Episodes Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:O'Malley Arc Category:Final Parts of The Search for Rarity Category:Transcripts Category:Holiday Specials